


just friends

by gentlejiwon



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Angst, I feel bad for writing this, M/M, Unrequited Love, i am only capable of writing drabbles i'm ugly don't look at me, lapslock, side junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlejiwon/pseuds/gentlejiwon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i love you, why don't you notice me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	just friends

"huh?" hanbin felt his head cloud over, thoughts crashing around like giant waves because nothing made sense to him. how could this be happening? what did he mean? why him? was this just a cruel joke God was playing on him? because he didn't find it funny at all and he wanted nothing more then for this to stop. he knew when bobby had called him on a wednesday afternoon to meet for coffee that something was going to be different but he was by no means expecting _this_.

"i like junhoe," bobby's cheeks turned an ever darker shade of red after having to repeat himself. he shyly looked down at his hands, fingers lightly playing with each other in a nervous manner, "he's just so cute and tall and, oh God, hanbin have you heard him sing? he's the first guy i've ever felt this way for and i really think i'm starting to get over my ex."

hanbin still couldn't process what was happening, he couldn't tell left from right, up from down; but he knew he had to play the supportive best friend and he found his mouth moving on it's own accord, "that's great, bob, i was really starting to get worry about you. so, are you gonna ask him out on a date?" and when bobby scratched the back of his head, it was another sign to hanbin that the shocking news wasn't quite over.

"about that, can we cancel out movie night this friday? it's the only night i have off before the fair is over and i really wanna take junhoe there." of course. _of course_ bobby wanted to cancel on him, it wasn't like they had been doing movie nights ever since they could remember, never missing a single day but no, that's fine. 

**_just play along hanbin. you got this, you're doing so well,_** hanbin's little voice sounds in the back of his head and he fake smiles, nodding at bobby while meeting his eyes, "of course, bobby. but you better get a kiss from this kid or i will never forgive you for breaking our 13 year tradition." he laughs, though it sounds a little hollow but it's not like bobby noticed. he just pulls him into a big hug, murmuring something about hanbin being the best friend ever. then he's off, probably going to go visit jinhwan to pick out his outift and get some advice. 

only when hanbin lost sight of bobby's hat in the crowd outside the window did he allow a small sob leave his lips. the love of his life had just told him the first boy crush he gets, isn't him. of course because it wasn't as if hanbin's luck wasn't bad enough. first he had to fall for bobby, one of the most heterosexual males on earth and the very first sign of him switching teams is for one of their mutual friends. junhoe, the kid who hanbin helped with his calculus homework; the kid who loves to play with hanbin's younger sister; the tall, goofball who's so loud and sassy and _just bobby's type_. 

hanbin sobs and sobs until he hears a familiar tune. lee hi's beautiful vocals singing her new song passing by plays over the small coffee shop's speakers and he can't but help chuckle bitterly to himself because the words of the song sounds too much like his current situation.

_ever though i've hurt all i could, how much more do i have to hurt_

_in order to be just fine? as if nothing, you just pass me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> God why do i do this to myself eocnwwncw Nywayz usually notes: sorry for my terrible english and this will be posted on my aff!


End file.
